


Creepy pasta cafe

by Rosethemaid12 (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bad at tags but the reader is a creepy pasta i made, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosethemaid12
Summary: Y/n was bullied alot during her life but tried to look good to be loved eventually until her bully clawed her left eye out with a fork and caused her to snap and she killed her family and ran to the woods





	1. Intro

I need you help my viewers I am using a playstation 4 to write this so i'll be slow but I'll work hard also if you have ideas on chapters comment it I'll gladly consider them and most likely use them and if you want me to continue on work like this lemme know _Rosethemaid12 p.s smack that kudos button in the face cuz creepy pasta cafe needs more love!!


	2. Forked over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n was a sweet girl until your friends liu And Jeff disappeared And now the bullying has gone too far an eye for an eye was your favorite saying now countless lives for an eye though...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooo sorry its short im tired

You were playing tag with liu And jeff and every time you tag either one your left would burn and you would scream in agony Liu and Jeff would look back but they would be disfigured.Jeff was pale as a sheet and jetblack hair and a cut up grin, Liu would be stitched up and solem wearing weird clothing. You would wake up hand over your left eye tears on your face. " Just a dream....Just a dream..." you would say that every time you dreamed that horrible dream.  
You put on a dress which was also a hoodie and put leggings on with boots. You dressed and walked outside to the shortcut in the forest that always smelled of cooked food. You always felt watched in those woods until you reached school.


	3. Decisions ppl decisions!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halp

Im trying to decide on which creepy pasta finds our dear reader first after she runs away comment which one and ill also continue if you all want sorry if im slow on updates its because of stress and im using a play station 4 to work so please comment ideas my 13 year old brain is fried from my parents arguing threatening divorceand yelling so much stress so please give me ideas..


	4. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into a fight causing your bully to rip your eye out with a fork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le gasp* rose's lazy depressed ass finally updated omg it must be a miracle either way ill be updating more often now xD YAAAAY either way in a chapter coming soon there will be... a make out scene in like chapter 8 or 7 so tell me who you want as a vote btw i vote toby and the winner will be in the chapter if its a tie.... threesome? XD dunno either way expect more updates

You had arrived at school the feeling of being watched had stayed until you went inside. Once inside you walked into the crowd of teenagers trying to get to your locker .

As soon as you could see your locker you immediately regretted getting up after seeing a horrid sight. You had a boyfriend who verbally and physically abused you with taunts and punches. His locker was next to yours but what you saw was horrifying you saw your boyfriend kissing the bitch who bullied you.

Bf/n was there plain as day making out with your bully as her friends cheered them on. " GO GO GO WOOO!" " You go girl!" 

You watched feeling betrayed. He always said he wanted to take it slow.. the two of you haven't even kissed and there he is mouth fucking the girl who tormented you since kinder garden. 

You were pissed and betrayed unsure what to do you called a teacher over who stopped them. Little did you know the you sealed your fate...


	5. eye for an eye a life for an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You face the consequences for being a snitch... but things go unexpected for your bullies and ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll my depressed ass is up and back in school now in 8th grade im hoping i can write longer chapters and I have a surprise for you... in chapter 10 there will be smut.. but not with the reader and a cp.. but a important oc and a certain character get caught in a lime... huhuhu comment and kudo my work so i will publish more and don't forget you can give me ideas!!!

You were now walking into the locker room, practice at basketball was over. Letting down your [ c/h/l/h] [ color, length hair] and starting to pull off your jersey you heard a familiar sound of voices. "Y/n....Where are you, you little bitch!"

You froze turning around to see three girls bully 1,2,3, and your ex.. "Heya fat bitch time for some payback." After those words slipped from the lead bitch's mouth the other two grabbed your arms. 

" Ahhh! Let go! help! Sto-" Your cries for help were cut off short when your sadistic ex, slashed your right eye with a fork he must have brought pulling the whole eye out. "AHHHHH!"

Your screaming filled the locker-room even after they slashed your body up and stole your clothing. You simply layed in a puddle of your own tears and blood until the pain died down enough. " M-my eye..gh.." Looking at your lost eye you noticed someone had accidentally left their gym bag of clothing. Maybe luck's lazy ass got up and decided to help for once..

Inside the bag was some tights , slipers, a bra [ titty-cups] , underwear, and a blue dress reaching your knees. Your eye was now in your hand, staring up at you blank, lifeless..Tears threatened you once more so you ran out the back door. The slippers were long gone and the tights are torn your hair is bloody and so is the dress. It was so cold and you were now lost, until you stumbled into your neighborhood..

Fuelled by rage and shock you ran to your house and snuck in. Your family was just your aunt and uncle who adopted you after your parents commited suicide infront of you at age 12. Your thoughts were racing, ' They have been so kind.. killing them will be the worlds mercy..just a kick throat slit..' Grabbing a kitchen knife you crept into their room.. Slitting their throats was simple..like cutting paper.. You felt nothing when blood splattered on you and still felt nothing when you did the same to your ex and those bitches, although you grinned like a mad-man when you took their eyes.

Walking into the cold forest barefoot didn't bother you anymore. You were following a smell of cooked food in the woods that taunted you in your hungry state.. The only thing you ate after the killing spree was the eyes you stole leaving you hungry.. After atleast a good hike of 1 hour you saw where the smell was coming from , there stood a mansion as tall as the tree tops with ivy growing on it's stony walls. Hunger guided your every step as you walked up the porch to the door. Before you could even knock however a loud sound of dishes breaking was heard, " JEEEEEFFFF!! How many times have I SPECIFICALLY said DON'T throw the dishes in the sink!?" Your eye widened with curiosity as you heard laughing and a gruff voice say " Yeah yeah slend I heard ya, for the Billionth time.." ' Oh boy' You thought ' Someones home...'


End file.
